The Life Left Behind
by nessiejake777
Summary: She had everything. Her life was perfect in her eyes, except for her parents. So what happens when her parents take her life and flip it upside down on her, and take her away from everything she's ever known? Can she find happiness in others?


Summary

I had the best life. I went to the school of my dreams on full scholarship. I had my best friends, my sisters, by my side every day. We weren't the richest people, but we were happy, or at least I thought we were.

My parents, oh dear mom and dad, were always working... 24/7. I rarely saw them, so I practically lived with my other families as I called them. Anavi was always one of my closest friends. We hung out and grew closer. We started weakly game nights and soon one of her closest friends and a good friend of mine joined in. Scarlett was flamboyant like me, and a dancer. We kept the tradition of weekly game night going and grew to love each other's moms'. We had a perfect friendship.

But my parents kept getting in the way. They were always working. I barely saw them. I fended for myself and relied on my other families to help me through life.

What was I going to do when they shattered that perfect picture?

Chapter 1

I was backstage, getting ready for the performance of my life. I was about to sing the opening number to Chicago as Velma Kelly - "All That Jazz". It had been my dream to have this role since I first saw the movie.

I looked out into the audience one more time. No parents, as usual. I wonder what lame excuse they would come up with. I saw Anavi and Scarlett's parents, cheering me on with a video camera and everything. Anavi and Scarlett were back stage with me, as I requested of my director. She was all for it.

As the newest edition to the family, Victoria was my brother's wife. They had been dating for a couple months and when I got to High School, I saw that she was the new drama teacher. She would help me improve my acting when she came over. I had suggested Chicago as the next musical and she was all for it. Because we were somehow related, she was not allowed to take part in the casting process. She said it didn't matter, because she knew I would get the role. And she was right. So here I was, going through my pre-show rituals.

"Chloe," Victoria said. "It's time to go."

I turned around to look at her and nodded. We walked around to the opening of the theater. I looked down at my outfit- a long black trench coat and a traditional 20s flapper outfit with fishnet stockings and a fedora. I loved it.

Victoria was listening in on the headset system we had set up for crew. She got the ok, counted down to 5, and then I was off.

The overture played, and I walked through the crowd, dragging my bloody hands across the designated seats. I got to the curtains, where a huge Velma Sisters sign was hanging. I tore off Veronica's name, grabbed a hanky from my pocket to wipe off the blood, and stepped on stage.

Dancers were rushing to get to their spots. Crew was making last minute changes. Then the curtains opened.

_"[VELMA]_

_Come on babe_

_Why don't we paint the town?_

_And all that Jazz_

_I'm gonna rouge my knees_

_And roll my stockings down_

_And all that jazz_

_Start the car_

_I know a whoopee spot_

_Where the gin is cold_

_But the piano's hot_

_It's just a noisy hall_

_Where there's a nightly brawl_

_And all_

_That_

_Jazz_

_[VELMA]_

_Slick your hair_

_And wear your buckle shoes_

_And all that Jazz_

_I hear that Father Dip_

_Is gonna blow the blues_

_And all that Jazz_

_Hold on, hun_

_We're gonna bunny hug_

_I bought some aspirin_

_Down at United Drug_

_In case we shake apart_

_And want a brand new start_

_To do that-_

_[ROXIE]_

_Jazz_

_[COMPANY]_

_Skidoo!_

_[VELMA]_

_And all that Jazz_

_[COMPANY]_

_Hatcha!_

_Whoopee!_

_[VELMA]_

_And all that Jazz_

_[COMPANY]_

_Ha! Ha! Ha!_

_[VELMA]_

_Find a flask_

_We're playing fast and loose_

_[ALL]_

_And all that jazz_

_[VELMA]_

_Right up here_

_Is where I store the juice_

_[ALL]_

_And all that jazz_

_[VELMA]_

_Come on, babe_

_We're gonna brush the sky_

_I bet you lucky Lindy_

_Never flew so high_

_'Cause in the stratosphere_

_How could he lend an ear_

_To all that Jazz?_

_[VELMA]_

_Oh, you're gonna see your sheba shimmy shake_

_[COMPANY]_

_And all that jazz_

_[VELMA]_

_Oh, she's gonna shimmy 'till her garters break_

_[COMPANY]_

_And all that jazz_

_[VELMA]_

_Show her where to park her girdle_

_Oh, her mother's blood'd curdle_

_[COMPANY]_

_And If she hears her baby's queer_

_For all that jazz_

_[VELMA]_

_And all that jazz_

_And all that jazz_

_Come on babe_

_Why don't we paint_

_The town?_

_And all that jazz_

_I'm gonna_

_Rouge my knees_

_And roll my_

_Stockings down_

_And all that jazz_

_Start the car_

_I know a whoopee spot_

_Where the gin is cold_

_But the piano's hot_

_It's just a noisy hall_

_Where there's a nightly brawl_

_And all that-_

_[COMPANY]_

_Jazz_

_[VELMA]_

_No, I'm no one's wife_

_But, oh, I love my life_

_And all that Jazz!_

_[COMPANY]_

_That Jazz!"_

I ended the number out of breath. He curtains closed and everybody rushed off stage. I sank to the ground out of breath, smiling. Victoria and my friends ran over to me.

"Oh my god that was amazing!"

"Holy Cow Chloe!"

"Get up. You have to get ready for your next scene."

"Thanks. Thanks. And have a heart. I just sang my life." I replied sarcastically. They grabbed my hands and helped me up. I sprinted back stage to get changed. And for once, I was glad my parents were here, because now I didn't have to hear how inappropriate my behavior and costumes were on stage. The role of Velma Kelly was not an innocent one. It was raunchy and sexy and I loved it.

I went to hair and makeup after wardrobe and sat in front of Irina's station. She walked over and ran her fingers through my hair.

"Hey Darling Sweet Honey Pie of Mine. That was an amazing performance out there. I see you pouting, and while that is perfect for lipstick, it's not good for on stage. So tell me what's on your mind. Did they show up?" She asked in her slight Russian accent. Irina was always the person to vent to. As she would do my hair, she would listen to my latest anxiety cause. She was an exchange student from Russia and didn't have many friends, but she had amazing skills in the beauty department. Sometimes she would tell me about her sisters Tanya and Katarina (or Kate) or her life back home. She was there for me during tough times, and was the eye of the storm in the world of acting and high school drama.

"Of course they didn't show up. Why would they? This is only the role that I have been dreaming of since I was 12. No biggie." I said, getting angrier and angrier by the second. The second I was home I would demand an answer. I told them I wanted this role so bad it was #1 on my "things to do before I die" list. There was no reason for them not to be here.

Irina ran her fingers through my hair soothingly. "Shhh. No tears. I'm there is a good reason for their absence. Now let's focus on the show. I'm personally excited for 'We Both Reached For the Gun.'" And like that she turned my mind around. We talked for the next 5 minutes and then I was back on stage for the Cell Block Tango, goody. I loved the feel of the number. It was angry and screamed revenge. Time to let go.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was the last number of the show and I was on stage with Roxie. We danced and danced. It finally ended and we were catching roses as they were thrown at us. Curtain call came and went quickly. I finally left backstage to go greet the crowd in costume. I was bombarded with hugs and kisses from my adopted families. Scarlett's mom told me she was proud of me. Anavi's mom was just so excited.

"Don't I get a hug?" a deep voice asked from behind me. I turned around and gasped. There, 20 feet in front of me stood my best friend Jacob.

"SEAWEED BRAIN!" I yelled.

"WISE GIRL!" he yelled equally as loud. I ran and jumped into his arms and he easily caught me. It was amazing how he went from short and scrawny to 6 foot and ripped in 2 years.

"I missed you Jay-Bird." I whispered.

"Same here Chlo-Bird, same here." He whispered back. He put me down and we walked over to where everybody else was standing.

"I can't believe you made it." Scarlett said. "Is Seth here too?"

"Of course I am." Seth said, jogging towards us. "Good job Chloe."

"Thanks." I responded with a smile. Soon the crowds cleared out and Victoria was walking up to us.

"Party at my house guys. Just let me grab a few things then we can head there and you missy," she pointed at me, "can introduce me to these hot friends of yours." She walked into her office and came back a few seconds later.

We said goodbye to the moms and hopped into different cars, us girls in Victoria's and the boys in Jacob's. They followed us to my brother's house.

We got inside and I yelled out, "BRO! I just owned that stage!"

My brother, at 6'6", was quite a sight with tattoos, racing t-shirts, ripped baggy jeans. But what made me laugh was the baby girl wrapped in pink he held in his arms and the pink blanket on his shoulder. Our laughing sadly woke up the adorable ray of sunshine and he glared at us.

I walked up and grabbed the screaming baby girl. "Sorry Riley, but you just looked so dang funny like that." I turned to the baby. "Shhh… Shhh… It's okay. Shhh Aunt Chloe has you. Shhh." I rocked her back and forth and she quickly calmed down. Within seconds she was smiling up at me. Her hand was up reaching for my face, her tiny fist opening and closing. "Hi Emi. How's my favorite little niece? How's my little Emily?" She giggled at me, her bright blue eyes shining up at me.

"It amazes me how great you are with her." Scarlett said, walking up to me. She grabbed Emily out of my hands and played with her for a bit before she started getting fussy and wanted mommy. As Victoria went to feed her and put her to sleep, us girls had the job of introducing the guys to my very protective brother.

"Riley this is Jacob and Seth. Jacob and Seth, this is my older brother Riley." I said. They shook hands while my brother gave them a very awkward stare-down. "Jacob likes cars." I blurted out, trying to ease the tension and give Jacob a little boost in gaining my brother's trust. It worked (I think) and he raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. Uh, I completely rebuilt that '69 Rabbit out there." Jacob answered.

"Cool! Mind showing me?"

"Yeah. No problem." They walked outside to go look at the car. I silently pumped my fist. Victory is mine.

Just then, my phone rang. The caller ID read 'Heidi'. Good old mom. Great. (Cue sarcasm and dramatic eye roll) I sighed and answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Where have you BEEN? You rushed out the door saying how we were making you late and didn't let us know where you going!" she yelled.

"Um hello! Tonight was the night of my school play! You know, the one I've been waiting for my whole life? The one where I got my dream role as Velma Kelly? Does any of this even ring a bell?"

"Who do you think you're talking to? You know what? Just get home now, we have things to discuss." And with that, my own mother hung up on me.


End file.
